Innocent Crush
by ibehappy4ever
Summary: A one shot that gives young Nico's point of view of his innocent crush on Percy Jackson


**WHAT? A one shot that gives young Nico's point of view of his innocent crush on Percy Jackson **

**DISCLAIMER? Even if I got a sex change and legally changed my name to Rick Rordian I would still not own these characters. **

**WHEN? Not sure. All Y'all need to know is that this is before Percy and Annabeth's relationship and Nico is a young tween **

**WHERE? In Nico's tent. On some made up quest. **

**WHO? Nico's POV **

**HOW? Well you read it. Decide that you love it. Review it. Read my other stories and love those even more. Which makes you love me even more ;)**

INNOCENT CRUSH 

It's not a big deal. Right?

I mean people have crushes on other people all the time; it's completely normal.

But that's what I'm worried about. It's not normal. I'm not normal. Something's wrong with me I just know it. And going on this quest with him wasn't helping at all.

"Hey are you sleeping yet?" Percy barged into my tent loudly.

I jolted in surprise and was instantly mortified since I was currently in bed with only my boxers on. "If only," I replied.

Percy shrugged and sat on my sleeping bag casually, clearly getting ready to tell me something. But all I could think about was that I could not remain laying down, but if I sat up my torso would be all exposed. Hesitantly, I sat up and tried my best to pull up my sleeping bag as much as possible.

Percy didn't seem to care about my shirtless crisis, "so I need to ask you something."

"Ok..." But a million thoughts rushed into my head at once. What if he says he likes me? Play it cool. Wait no; of course he doesn't like me. What am I thinking? Gods I'm so pathetic. He's so much older than me this is crazy. But What if he says he likes me? Ok stop Nico!

Percy frowned, "you ok Nico? You seem kind of nervous. I promise this isn't about you."

I was instantly disappointed. Then I was angry that I was disappointed. I wish I didn't like him, really. Something is definitely wrong with me.

"Just ask the question," i retorted, trying to play it cool.

"Ok so you know the fireworks dance coming up at camp right?"

I felt as though I was injected with adrenaline. I nodded eagerly.

Percy rubbed his hands together like he was trying to start a fire, "I need a dudes opinion. Should I ask Annabeth to be my date?"

My chest plummeted. I coughed weakly and answered quietly, "why not"

Percy stood up. I realized he was wearing his pajamas, which consisted of an oversized T-shirt with oversized sweatpants that did not match in the slightest. Somehow he had already developed some bed head even though he hadn't gone to sleep yet, and it was obvious he didn't shower that night. Somehow he still looked great. Truly witchcraft.

Percy tried to pace in front of my tiny tent, "Well you know that whole thing if she doesn't say yes then it would be all weird between us from that point on. Or if she says yes and the night goes horribly. we could never be just normal friends again. What do you think?"

I felt sick, "Naw bro go for it."

Percy's green eyes lit up, "really?"

"Yeah," I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster, "now let me go back to sleep." I Just really wanted him to leave

Percy leaned forward and tousled my hair like a brother would do, "thanks man I just might do it. Night." And then he was gone.

I angrily turned off the light and fitfully adjusted myself back in my sleeping back. I felt crushed. Something is definitely wrong with me.

**Well there you go. I didn't mean for this to end so depressing but it didn't seem like I could go any other way with that without being too OOC**

**By the way, is it just me or did the sudden reveal of Nico's crush on Percy come completely out of nowhere. I was so shocked I had to put the book down for a while. I mean it's adorable, but to me it was really out of character. I don't know, just saying.**

**So if you enjoyed this one shot check out my other 20+ one-shots and they will make you happy. **

**And it would make me happy to get a REVIEW. I love hearing from you guys. **


End file.
